


Kyo's Birthday

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo doesn't celebrate his birthday as most do
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Kyo's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Kyosohmastan on tumblr had the idea that Kyo's official birthday would be in January, and I wanted to write a fluffy little fic about it

January 15th, just another day. Or his birthday, his thought with a sigh. He’d never celebrated his birthday before. His existence wasn’t something celebrated throughout most of his youth. He had grown to think, why was he here? Why was he alive? Kazuma-sensei had changed a bit of his thinking after he had lived with him, but not completely. He still didn’t care about his birthday like most people did.

Kyo gets up from his bed, getting ready for school, and leaves his room. He pads down the stairs, thinking it was just going to be like any other day.

That is until he walks into the living space, finding a small birthday cake sitting on the kotatsu. Tohru sits facing him, a smile on her face as he appears.

“Ah, Kyo-kun! Happy Birthday! I made you a small cake, I didn’t know what kind you’d like but I hope you still like it anyway!” Tohru was talking, but Kyo was too stunned to reply.

How... How did she know?

His heart beats within his chest, his face becoming flushed. He bows his head, hiding a smile creeping onto his lips. It was so like Tohru to do this.

“Do... do you not like it? I can make you another one if you want! Just let me-” Tohru was now saying, thinking his silence meant he hated it.

“No!” Kyo pipes up, lifting his head. “T-This.. is..” He swallows, not sure how to continue. What words could he say to express his thanks?

He walks to sit down across from her, offering his best smile. Her shoulders relax as she smiles back.

“Happy Birthday to you..” Tohru begins to sing to him, and he tries hard not to start crying.

When she finished, she lights a few candles on the cake and pushes it over to him.

“Make a wish, Kyo-kun”

He looks down at the cake, trying to think of something.

 _I want us to stay together.. always..._ He then leans forward, blowing out the candles. He eyes her curiously. “How did you know it was my birthday, Tohru?”

She smiles, blushing. “I’ve always been a fan of the cat, remember? You’re important to me, Kyo-kun.”

A warmth spends in his heart and he reaches over to take her hand. He’s once again rendered speechless but he hopes she understands how much this means to him.


End file.
